


A Handful Of Courage

by Steed73



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: A week after Mrs Peel leaves Steed to return to her husband, her best friend Katherine decides to help her see the mistake she has made and sets out to get Emma and Steed together again.
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine Milford stormed through the open apartment door of her friend Emma Peel with just one objective in mind. Stop her best friend from making the biggest mistake of her life, Well the second biggest mistake. The first had been marrying that bounder Peter Peel.

She saw Emma sitting on the settee staring out of the window a sad look on her face. It was just as she feared, Peter’s return had caused Emma to revert back to the timid wife she had been when she’d married Peter.

“Emma what on earth is going on? I go away for a few days and look what happens,” Katherine exclaimed.

Emma turned to see her oldest friend standing with her hands on her hips, “Hello Katherine, I know it was a surprise to me too Peter returning like that,”

“Yes well that was a surprise, but I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about you actually going back to the bastard.”

“He’s my husband Katherine, we made vows.”

Anger rose up in Katherine and she marched around the settee to face Emma, “Yes, vows that he broke repeatedly before he disappeared and still is most probably,” Katherine made a show of looking around the room, “after all he’s not here is he, and you know I’ve just seen that little tart of his wondering into a hotel, the hotel where you caught them together before he vanished,”

Emma didn’t want to believe Peter was up to his old ways again barely a week after he had returned but Katherine wouldn’t lie and Peter had been going out a lot and wasn’t interested in having sex with her, not that she wanted that anyway.

“And what about Steed hmm?” Katherine continued

“What about him?”

“Don’t Emma,” Katherine warned, “You love John Steed you do not love Peter. When you met Steed you became your old self again. Confident, strong and fearless Emma Knight, not what you were with Peter, a sad, lonely, unsure housewife.”

Emma knew she was right, Steed had encouraged her with whatever it was she wanted to do. He supported her, doing everything from reading her science papers, even though he didn’t understand a word, to attending her mathematics seminars and even sitting as a model for her numerous times to help with her art. Peter had never done any of that.

Emma shook her head, “It doesn’t matter anymore, I made my choice and broke Steed’s heart. I doubt he’d want me now anyway. The ministry gave him a new partner, a very young and beautiful partner.”

Katherine heaved a great big sigh, “You silly girl. Steed would do anything for you, he loves you. He’s not just going to bed the first thing he sees in a skirt, give him some credit,”

Emma said nothing. Katherine hadn’t wanted to do this but it seemed to be the only way to get through to her distressed friend even if it meant breaking a promise to Steed.

“I’m going to tell you something now and I want you to listen. Just before Edward and I went away, Steed came to see me...”

Emma looked up at Katherine, Steed never went to see any of her friends without her, why would he go to see her?

“...He told me that as your parents were no longer here and I was your oldest and closest friend he wanted to ask for my blessing to ask you to marry him,” Katherine explained.

Emma’s face was one of complete shock, “But he never said anything when I was saying goodbye to him,”

“Of course he wouldn’t, he knows you better than you think. He wouldn’t have wanted to put you in a position where you had to choose between duty and love,”

“Oh Steed!” Emma whispered before covering her face with her hands and sobbing.

Katherine sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her, “It’s not to late Emma, you can still have a happy ending with Steed.”

Emma looked up, tears streaming down her face, “Oh Katherine, what am I going to do?” She cried.

Katherine smiled and opened her purse, handing Emma a handkerchief, “First you are going to dry your eyes and then you’re going to pack a bag and come home with me,”

Emma dabbed at her eyes, “What about Peter?”

Katherine shrugged, “Leave him a note if you must, but don’t tell him where you are.”

“And then what?”

Katherine smiled pleased Emma seemed calmer, “Then, I’m going to go and see Steed,”

“Oh Katherine I don’t think that’s a good idea,”

“Don’t you? Well I do, don’t worry everything will work out just fine.” She said patting Emma’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Steed held the engagement ring he had bought Emma, his gaze wondering over the sparkling diamonds before he replaced it in its box and shut the lid. He placed it back on the table beside him and picked up his glass of whiskey, bringing it to his lips and taking a large gulp. It had been just over a week since he had last seen her, the longest time for over two years.

It was his own fault he supposed, he hadn’t said anything to stop her even though he wanted to. But he couldn’t do that to her, make her choose between him and Peter, it wouldn’t have been fair. So he had let her go.

Thinking about the day she had left still brought tears to his eyes and an ache to his heart. After Emma had left, he had got rid of Tara as soon as he could, just managing to keep his emotions in check long enough to see her out of his apartment.

The moment she had gone the dam had broke. He had crumpled to the floor, sobbing as he hadn’t done since the war.

Since that day he had numbed the pain of his broken heart by drinking large amounts of whiskey, only stopping to phone Mother and request a leave of absence which the old man had granted immediately upon hearing how bad he had sounded on the phone.

He hadn’t slept in his bedroom preferring the settee where there weren’t so many memories of her, although everywhere in his apartment reminded him of her. He had thought about selling it. Trying to wipe her from his memory but there was a part of him that wanted to be reminded of her.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, he ignored it and took another sip of his drink really not wanting to see anyone but the knocking persisted.

“Go Away!” He shouted

“Steed, it’s Katherine, open this door right now.”

Why was Katherine here Steed thought. Perhaps something was wrong with Mrs Peel. He got to his feet, stumbling to the door.

When the door opened Katherine hid her shock at the state of Steed. Usually so well dressed he stood before her in rumpled trousers and a half open shirt, a few days worth of whiskers growing on his normally clean shaven face. Oh Emma what have you done she thought to herself.

“What’s the matter? Is something wrong with Mrs Peel?” Steed asked, worry etched on his face.

“Emma is fine, she’s staying with me.” She reassured him.

“I don’t understand, why is she staying with you? She left with...with her...that man,” he said unable to say her husband.

Katherine reached for his forearm, giving it a squeeze, “Let me in and I’ll explain everything,”

Steed had let himself be lead into his kitchen and took a seat at the table. Katherine had immediately made coffee, trying to sober Steed up a bit before they talked.

She poured him a cup and sat down next to him, making sure he drank it. Katherine had liked Steed from the moment Emma had introduced him to her. He was charming, funny and a gentleman, he was also perfect for Emma.

So seeing him in this state was upsetting for her, but it also made her even more determined to get them back together.

“Emma is staying with Edward and I because she has decided to divorce Peter,” She explained.

Steed couldn’t stop the hope that sprang up inside him at hearing that, but did it really change anything? After all she’d made her choice, she had left him. Maybe she wanted to be on her own.

“I see,” he replied

Katherine rolled her eyes, this was going to be more difficult than she thought, “Is that all you’ve got to say?”

“I don’t see how that changes anything, she made her choice. She left me,” his voice trembling at the end.

Katherine covered his hand with hers, “Yes she did and you didn’t stop her. But she has regretted it from the moment she walked out of that door and I think you do to. She loves you Steed,”

“Then why isn’t she here telling me that?” He said angrily.

“Because she’s scared. Scared you’ll reject her, that your feelings may have changed.”

Steed remained silent, so Katherine pushed further knowing Steed needed to know the whole story, she knew Emma wouldn’t have told him.

“Emma wasn’t always the woman you know Steed. When she married Peter she changed, became less outgoing. Peter put down everything she did, he made her question herself. And then she found out about his affairs, she found him with one of them once but she still took him back because she believed in her marriage vows.”

“So what’s changed now?”

“She’s finally realised that sometimes love is more important than duty. I think you may have realised the same thing,”

Steed couldn’t deny what Katherine had said, he remembered his Aunt Penelope telling him the same thing once years ago.

He nodded, looking up at Katherine with tears in his eyes, “I love her,”

Katherine smiled at him, “I know you do but you need to talk to her,”

Steed nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, “What do I do?”

“Well first you need a shower, no offence Steed but you don’t smell very fragrant,”

“No I don’t suppose I do,” he chuckled.

“Right you take today and sort yourself out. Come over to my house tomorrow, you and Emma can talk things through.”

“I suppose we have a lot to discuss,”

“Just remember Steed, nothing else matters as long as you love each other,” she smiled before getting up.

“Right I must be off, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said patting his shoulder on her way past.

Steed stood up and showed her to the door, thanking her as she left.

Shutting the door Steed scrubbed his face with his hands. Time to pull yourself together old boy he thought making his way up the stairs into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing under the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his body, Steed felt the tension ease from him for the first time in over a week.

Talking with Katherine had given him hope that everything would be alright. Emma didn’t love her husband, she was going to divorce him.

Steed knew he couldn’t ask her to marry him, not yet, not while she was still married to Peel but the moment she was divorced he would ask her.

Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist looking at his reflection in the mirror. He looked better already but he still needed a shave, Emma liked him clean shaven.

Taking his razor out of the bathroom cabinet he carefully shaved, each stroke of the blade seeming to make him feel more of himself again.

Wiping the excess lather from his face then walked into his bedroom to lay out his clothes for tomorrow. His chose his navy three piece suit, white shirt, grey tie and the tie pin Emma had bought him.

Then for the first time in over a week he climbed into his bed, her sent still lingered on the pillows and he clutched one to his chest, breathing in deeply. His emotions were still too jumbled to allow him sleep but he felt himself relax and allowed himself the hope that it wouldn’t be long before she was back in his bed and in his arms.

When Katherine returned home that evening she found Emma and her six year old son Eddie in the conservatory engaged in what looked like a very serious conversation.

Eddie loved his Aunt Emma, who would take him on special trips to the museum and visit the ice cream parlour for a treat.

When Emma had brought Steed to meet them all, Eddie had immediately begun to call him Uncle John much to Emma’s amusement.

Katherine stayed out of sight behind the door listening to their conversation.

Eddie stood in front of Emma, his hand resting on her knee, “Mummy says you’re going to stay here for a while,”

“I am, If that’s alright with you?”

Eddie gave Emma a thoughtful look before giving her a big smile and nodding making her laugh.

“Is Uncle John coming to stay too?” He asked hopefully.

A sadness came over Emma’s face, “I don’t know Eddie, it depends,”

“On what?”

She couldn’t explain to the little boy all that had happened, so she thought a more simple explanation was needed, “Well you see, I did something that made Uncle John very upset and now I’m not sure how to fix it,”

Eddie thought for a moment, “Mummy always says if you’ve done something bad you should apologise and then everything will be alright.”

“Well that’s what I’m going to do if I can,”

“Uncle John will come and see me again won’t he? He said he’d show me how to ride a horse.”

Emma’s heart clenched and she took a breath before she answered him, “Uncle John’s job means he has to go away sometimes Eddie but I—”

She was interrupted by Katherine, who had decided now would be a good moment to come into the conservatory.

“Eddie, it’s time for dinner sweetheart. Go and wash your hands and then we can eat,” she said ushering the little boy out of the room.

Once Eddie was out of ear shot, Emma turned to Katherine, “Did you see Steed?” She asked anxiously.

Katherine nodded and sat down patting the chair next to her. Emma felt her heart sink, thinking she was preparing to tell her bad news.

“He doesn’t want to see me does he.” She said sadly.

“Don’t be silly of course he wants to see you. He’s coming round tomorrow. He was in a right state when I saw him Emma. He’d been drinking heavily, hadn’t changed his clothes in days by the look of him. He hadn’t even shaved,”

Emma was shocked, Steed was not a vain man but he took pride in his appearance, to know he had not bothered to change his clothes or shave worried her greatly and she felt incredibly guilty at what her actions had done to him.

“Oh Katherine, what have I done to him, I broke his heart.” she said tearfully

“Now come on, none of that,” Katherine said putting her arm around her, “I didn’t tell you to upset you but you needed to know. And yes you may have broke his heart but you’re also the only person who can mend it. He wants to see you Emma and I know you two will work it out. Have faith.”

Later that night over a couple of large brandies, Katherine explained to her husband Edward what had happened that day.

He listened intently before giving her his view, “Well you know I never liked Peter. Man’s a complete bounder, Emma’s far to good for him.” He said puffing on his cigar, “Steed on the other hand is a first rate chap and perfectly suited to her. You were right to talk to them both.”

Katherine’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “I thought you wouldn’t approve of my interfering?”

Edward grinned at her, “On the contrary my dear, on this occasion I whole heartily approve. Do you think they’ll work things out?”

Katherine nodded, “I do, but I’m perfectly prepared to give them both a kick up the backside if needed,”

Upstairs Emma lay in bed staring at the ceiling, her mind drifting back to last year when her and Steed had stayed with Katherine and Edward for a long weekend.

Edward had liked Steed almost immediately, discussing everything from cricket to foreign affairs and also of his worry that his son Eddie was being bullied at school.

Steed had offered to teach Eddie how to defend himself should the need arise and the three of them had spent the afternoon outside on the grass going over some basic defence moves.

Emma and Katherine had sat on the garden bench and watched them, Eddie enjoying himself so much that he demanded to be allowed to take Karate lessons.

“It’s lucky you have the best Karate teacher for an aunt then isn’t it?” Steed had said pointing to Emma.

But Eddie hadn’t believed him, telling Steed that girls didn’t know how to fight.

Steed thought it best to demonstrate they did know how to fight by sparing with Emma. His point was proved when she had flipped Steed onto his back. Eddie cheering and clapping enthusiastically had begged her to show him how to do it.

She would always remember the delight on the little boy’s face when he had carried out her instructions, taking Steed’s arm and flipping him onto the grass.

Of course Steed had done all the work but he said nothing, congratulating Eddie on being such a good student.

She had once told Steed that he would make a terrible daddy, but in that moment she knew he would be a wonderful father. Since then she had allowed herself the fantasy of imagining him playing with their own children into her mind.

She just hoped they could work things out. Leaving Steed had been the wrong choice but leaving Peter was the right one, she already felt more of her old self again but she wouldn’t be happy until she had worked things out with Steed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just after 11 o’clock the next morning when Katherine finally lost her patience with Emma who was pacing up and down the living room, even Eddie, who was sitting on the floor colouring was growing tired of watching his Aunt continuously walk up and down.

“Eddie, go and take Aunt Emma outside. You can play catch,” Katherine told him.

Eddie jumped up and grabbed Emma’s hand before she had a chance to protest, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, she could never say no to the little boy.

The simple act of throwing a ball around with Eddie calmed her nerves somewhat and she realised she was being silly. Steed had said he would come and see her and he would, she knew it.

Their game was cut short however by a dark figure of a man emerging from the bushes at the back of the garden.

Eddie noticed him first and ran to Emma, “Aunt Emma look, there’s a strange man,”

Emma instinctively stood in front of Eddie in a protective stance. As the man got nearer and she could make out his face, she saw that it was Peter and he looked very angry.

“I should of known you’d run off to Katherine, she always was an interfering busybody,” he said as he stopped in front of her.

“You need to leave Peter, you’re not welcome here,”

Peter ignored her, “You couldn’t be happy being a proper wife could you. No you had to take up karate and fencing instead of cooking and cleaning. And don’t get me started on your stupid science projects.”

Emma felt her temper flare at his words but controlled herself, “I said you should leave,” she said calmly

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” he growled grabbing her arm.

Emma’s natural instincts kicked in and she twisted from his grip putting some distance between them, Eddie still behind her.

Peter advanced on her, “You better come with me or you’ll regret it you bitch,” he spat.

Eddie moved out from behind Emma coming to stand by her side.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Little Eddie shouted and intent on defending his aunt, kicked Peterhard in the shin, just like his Uncle John had shown him.

Peter cried out in pain, “Why you little..” he lifted his arm back about to strike Eddie when the handle of an umbrella hooked around his forearm yanking it back.

Steed had arrived shortly after Peter and saw from the road behind the house the confrontation that was taking place. He had stayed hidden behind a rose bush a few feet away but was close enough to hear what was being said. He had thought it best to let Emma handle it but when he saw Eddie kick Peter he felt he had to make his presence known.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Mr Peel,” came Steed’s smooth tone from behind Peter.

Peter whirled round facing Steed, “Oh now it all makes sense. Still getting cosy my wife then Steed, tell me just how many times have you been with her since I’ve been gone?”

“Mrs Peel would you take Eddie back into the house please,” Steed asked her, while removing his bowler hat.

“Steed,” Emma said in a warning tone, he knew she didn’t like to be told what to do.

“It’s alright, go on off you go,” he smiled at her, normally he wouldn’t dream of telling her what to do but there was a young boy to consider and he knew she understood.

Emma realised Steed didn’t want Eddie to witness any unpleasantness so she did what he asked, holding on tightly to Eddie who did not want to leave Steed, “No, let me go. I want to help Uncle John,”

Finally Emma picked him up ran to the house where she met Katherine. “Emma what’s going on?” She asked worriedly.

Handing Eddie over to Katherine she explained, “Peter is here, he was about to hit Eddie when Steed stopped him,” She panted running back out to the garden to see Peter advancing on Steed.

“I think it’s best you leave Mr Peel before I do something I won’t regret,” Steed said calmly.

“Is that a threat Mr Steed?”

“No, it’s a promise,”

“And he always keeps his promises,” Emma said coming to stand by Steed’s side.

“Come to protect him have you Emma? Worried I’ll do him some damage? Let the men sort this out sweetheart, women have no place in a fight. I’m going to teach him a lesson and then I’m taking you home,” Peter growled moving closer to them.

“It’s over Peter, I’m not going with you. You should leave,” she said firmly standing her ground.

Steed remained silent knowing Emma was perfectly capable of pummelling Peter into the groundif she chose to but he stood ready should she need him.

Peter laughed darkly, “Oh I wouldn’t have you back now anyway, don’t want second hand goods,”

Anger rose up in Steed at the way Peter had spoken about Emma and he did something he hadn’t done in a long time. He lost his temper and in the blink of an eye Peter lay on the ground blood pouring from his nose from the hard punch Steed hand landed on him.

Steed stood over him, “You heard the lady, leave now or next time you won’t get up,”

Peter shocked at the power of Steed’s punch clutched his nose as he got to his feet, swaying slightly as he hurried to leave, thinking it best to go, she wasn’t worth it anyway. He was stopped by Emma’s voice calling him.

“My solicitor will be in touch to settle the divorce Peter. Don’t make any trouble,” she warned him.

Eddie had managed to wriggle free from his mother’s arms and ran towards Steed and Emma. When he reached them he picked up Steed’s bowler and handed it to him. Steed took it but instead of putting it on his head, he placed it on Eddie’s.

The brim settled over his eyes making Eddie laugh as he pushed it up and then held his arms up to Steed.

Steed picked him up, “That was a very good kick you did there Eddie, I’m very proud of you.”

“I wanted to protect Aunt Emma from that nasty man. He’s not coming back is he?” He asked worriedly.

Emma rubbed Eddie’s back reassuringly, “No, he’s not coming back,”

“Good,” Eddie said then looked at Steed seriously, “Aunt Emma said I might not see you again.You’re not going away are you?”

Steed looked at the little boy in his arms wanting to promise him that he wouldn’t but he still needed to talk to Emma, “Eddie I—“

Katherine’s voice interrupted him, “Eddie come on, let Aunt Emma and Uncle John have a chat,”

“But Mummy,” Eddie protested.

“There will be ice cream if you’re a good boy,”

“Chocolate?”

“Of course, now come on,”

Eddie grinned and wriggled in Steed’s arms. Steed and Emma both laughed as he put him down and he ran off with Katherine still wearing Steed’s bowler hat.

They stared at each other for a few moments, each unsure of the other. And then Emma grabbed his face in her hands, pulling him forward and crashing her lips to his.

Steed wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body to hers as she kissed him.

Emma moaned running her fingers through his hair as she deepened the kiss.

Tightening his hold on her, Steed began trailing kisses along her cheek down to her neck, his face nuzzling there, breathing in her sent.

He pulled back from her, kissing her lips once more before resting his forehead on hers, the feeling of holding her again, of kissing her, her breasts pressed against his chest, her hips nestled against his was almost to much for him. He buried his face against her neck and began to cry.

All the emotions of the past ten days came pouring out of him in great heaving sobs. Emma held him, her eyes growing misty and feeling extremely guilty over what her actions had done to him.

Getting control of himself once again, Steed lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. She brushed the tears from his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry John,” She said tearfully

“It’s alright,”

She shook her head, “No it’s not. I just didn’t know what to do. I didn’t mean to hurt you,”

“I know you didn’t,” he said stroking her cheek, “You did what you thought was right, I can understand that,”

“But it wasn’t right, I realised that the moment I walked out of your apartment. I couldn’t be with Peter when I’m in love with you,”

Steed felt his heart swell at her words. He understood why she had left him and although it would take time to forgive her, he knew everything would be alright between them. She loved him and he loved her, more than he had loved anyone in his life.

“I love you Emma,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing her again.

Emma felt her heart skip a beat as she felt his lips on hers. Her body reacted to him and she could feel his arousal pressing against her.

If they hadn’t of been in Katherine’s garden she would have taken his clothes off and made love to him right there but that wasn’t an option. Ending the kiss she cupped his face in her hands.

"I need you Steed, but we can’t not here,”

“Come home with me, let me show you how much I love you,” he sighed running a hand down to her backside, pushing her firmly against his erection.

She nodded not able to find her voice, too aroused by the feel of him pressed against her.

Steed put his hands on her hips, moving her lower half away from him before he lost control and took her on the lawn.

“There is just one thing,” he said a serious look on his face.

“What?” Emma asked worriedly.

“Do you think there’s any chocolate ice cream left?”

Emma laughed out loud and hugged him before dropping her arms from around his neck and taking his hand.

“I’m sure Eddie’s left some for his favourite Uncle,” she said as they walked across the lawn.


	5. Chapter 5

On the drive back from Katherine’s, with Emma’s hand resting on his thigh as he drove, Steed had begun to imagine what the future could look like for them.

Would they have children? Before Emma he hadn’t really thought about it but in the last year, he had found himself picturing Emma holding their children in her arms.

But his apartment was hardly the place to raise children he thought. Maybe they could eventually find a place in the country to live, not to far from London so she could manage Knight Industries and he would need to be near the ministry.

And that was another thing, marriage and children did not mix with his sometimes dangerous job at the ministry. He wondered if should speak with Mother about a more desk based job, he wasn’t old but he found himself craving a more settled life.

He was jogged out of his musings by Emma’s hand squeezing his thigh, “You were miles away there,” she had said as they pulled up outside his apartment.

Steed covered her hand with his, “I’m sorry my dear, I was just thinking that’s all.”

“May I share your thoughts?”

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, “Lets have some tea and I’ll tell you,”

Steed stood in his kitchen, kettle in hand making tea for himself and Emma. When she had left his apartment a little over a week ago he had believed it would be the last time he would see her again. Watching her drive away with her husband had broken him but that feeling of despair had been replaced now she was back here with him. He felt hope, hope of a future with the woman he loved.

The tea made, he took it into the living room, where he poured them both a cup before sitting down next to her.

As she sipped her tea, Emma began to wonder about Steed’s new partner and how she would deal with him going off on investigations with this new woman. She tried not to let herself think about if they were more than just partners, but it was there in the back of her mind.

“How’s the new girl? Tara wasn’t it?” She asked putting her cup down on the table next to the settee.

Steed shrugged his shoulders, “I wouldn’t know, she’s been reassigned,” he said finishing his tea.

“Why? I thought Mother sent her to help you?”

Steed hadn’t wanted Emma to know how bad he had reacted after she’d left but now he felt being honest with her was important.

“Tara left just after you did. I didn’t need her because I asked for a leave of a absence from the ministry,”

Emma was shocked, Steed, as far as she knew had never asked for a leave of absence. He been forced to take a holiday before but not of his own choice.

Seeing her reaction, Steed took her hand in his, “I didn’t react very well after you left. I’m sure Katherine told you how she found me here the other day.”

Emma nodded but said nothing more, so he continued.

“Well with the state I was in, I thought it best to take some time off otherwise I’d have been a danger to myself let alone my fellow agents.”

“Oh Steed,” She said a tear running down her cheek.

He cupped her cheek and wiped it away, “I didn’t tell you to upset you, I just want to be honest with you. Besides I probably needed a holiday anyway,” he smiled, “But that brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about,”

Steed to a deep breath before he continued.

“I want you to know I’m committed to you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you...” he said reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving the ring box he had put there when they had got back,”...and though I won’t ask you what I really want to now, I need you to know that’s what I want to do,” he placed the unopened box on the little table by the side of the settee.

Emma looked at the box, then back to Steed. His face was a mixture of hope and nervousness.

She stood up, tugging on his hand until he stood up with her.

“When you’re ready to ask that question, my answer will be yes,” she told him, voice filled with emotion.

Relief washed over him, “Well that’s good to know,” he quipped making Emma chuckle.

“I’d offer you something stronger than tea to celebrate your return but I seem to have run my supply rather low,” he said sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry John,” she apologised again.

“Emma, stop it please. You’re here now that’s what matters.” He leaned in and kissed her gently, “However I don’t think the memory of you standing here telling me to keep my bowler on will leave my mind for some time,” he admitted.

Guilt washed over her again but she pushed it back determined to move on as he had asked and she knew just the way to do it. Resting her hands on his chest, she pressed herself against him.

“Then we’ll just have to replace it with a better memory,” she murmured

“What do you mean?”

“Make love to me John,” she whispered undoing his tie.

“Right here?”

She nodded ‘Right here.”

They removed each other’s clothes with haste, sharing sensual kisses until they stood completely naked in front of each other.

Steed took her in his arms. His eyes never leaving hers as he gently lowered her to the floor.

Emma spread her thighs and welcomed his weight on her as he settled himself between her legs with a soft moan of pleasure.

She inhaled deeply, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

His lips found hers in a slow sensual kiss as he moved a hand down her hip to her thigh, pulling it around his waist.

Her hands slipped down around his back, gently massaging the muscles there until she felt him pull away to look at her.

She smiled up at him feeling his cock hot and hard rubbing against her.

Steed moved his hips in a slow backwards and forwards motion, sliding through the wetness of her folds but not entering her.

“Please John, I want you inside me,” Emma moaned lifting her hips so he was positioned at her entrance.

He pushed into her slowly wanting to savour every moment. When he was as deep as he could go he stilled his hips and kissed her softly before pulling out and pushing back inside her with more force.

She cried out in pleasure as her pussy tightened around him.

Concerned that his forceful thrusts would hurt her back on the hard floor, he reached around her back, grabbing her by her waist and still buried inside her, he rolled onto his back, dragging her on top of him, her knees resting on either side of his hips.

Emma sat up, smiling down at him as he rested his hands on her hips, massaging the soft flesh there.

“Ride me,” he grinned

Bracing her hands on his chest, she began to move her hips in a slow rhythm that made him feel like they were one with each other.

She kept up that steady rhythm for as long as she could but eventually she needed more.

Rising up on her knees until just the tip of his cock remained inside her she paused looking into his eyes for a long moment before moving back down again, increasing the speed she moved as his groans of pleasure got louder.

Steed knew he wouldn’t last much longer and moved his hand to where they were joined, his fingers finding her clitoris as he started thrusting his hips up into her making the soft sound of their bodies meeting echo through the room. She felt herself going limp against him, but she didn’t care. It was all right – if only he could keep going.

With their bodies locked together tightly, breathing heavily Steed moved faster until he felt her tighten around him as her orgasm ripped through her.

The feel of her walls gripping him tightly had him close himself, he could feel the pressure building in his groin as his balls tightened. Gripping her hips with both hands Steed pulled her down hard onto him, keeping his cock deep inside her as he exploded.

He came for what seemed like forever, shooting stream after stream of his hot seamen into her body until he had no more to give.

Emma collapsed onto his chest panting heavily, moaning softly and pressing herself against him as his arms wrapped around her back, holding her close. Her eyes closed when she felt the last of his essence coat her still pulsing walls.

She nestled her head against his neck, the smell of his skin was intoxicating, making her feel warm even though the temperature outside had dropped and rain had started to fall.

She opened her eyes, and sat up to kiss his lips softly. Steed kissed her again, this time holding her hair back so he could see her.

Letting go of her, he smiled as she carefully got off him. The feel of his softening cock against her sensitive labia as he slipped out of her causing a fresh wave of arousal to wash over her.

Steed sat up and stretched his back, the muscles feeling very tight.

“I’m getting to old to make love on the floor,” he groaned rubbing his back.

Emma took his hand and pulled him up, “Nonsense, you’re in your prime and you know it,” she said rubbing her hands up his chest.

“I’ll run you a bath, that’ll ease those tense muscles,”

“Not all of them,” he smirked looking down at his half hard cock.

“Naughty,” She said tapping his nose with her finger, “If you’re good I’ll.....” she whispered in his ear.

Steed’s eyebrows rose, “We’ve never done that before,”

Emma ran a finger down his cheek, “Well I’m in the mood to experiment,” she said walking to the stairs swaying her naked bottom suggestively before turning back to see the effect she had on him.

Steed swallowed thickly, feeling himself becoming aroused again at her sexy display, “Vixen,” he mumbled.

Emma grinned and put a foot on the bottom step of the stairs, “Are you coming darling?”

“I soon will be,” he replied quickly following her upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma poured a liberal amount of bubble bath into the bath. Even though Steed always preferred a shower he had always kept a supply of her favourite bubble bath in his bathroom so she didn’t have to go home to bathe. He was always thoughtful like that, although he had admitted to her that his aim had been to keep her here so she could spend more time with him.

When the bath was nearly full, she turned the taps off and stepped into the hot water. Sitting down she ducked beneath the water quickly before surfacing. Pushing her wet hair back from her face she held her hand out to to Steed. He took it and slipped in behind her, his back resting on the edge.

The bath, although not very large was just big enough for the two of them to squeeze into.

Once he was settled, Emma snuggled backwards until she rested on his lap. His arms came around her, pulling her back to his chest.

Steed sighed wondering why they hadn't done this before. They had shared a shower lots of times, a delightful experience on its own, it had many a time ended in them making love beneath the spray until the water ran cold. But they'd never shared a bath.

It felt incredibly intimate to be with her like this and he delighted in the feel of her wet skin pressed against his.

Emma ran her fingers along his strong forearms where they rested beneath her breasts,"hmm this is nice,"she sighed

Steed hummed in agreement, the water eased his tired body but it was Emma's return that had eased his aching heart.

Nuzzling his face against her neck he nipped her earlobe and ran his hand down her belly to rest between her thighs. Her skin slid against his as she parted her legs letting his fingers find her mound.

It quickly became apparent that there current positions were not conducive to what she had in mind.

Turning her head she kissed him softly before moving to straddle his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Steed’s hands traced the soft planes of her back, “I don’t think there’s enough room in here for what you have planned,” he teased

“There’s plenty of room darling, I’ll show you,” she murmured kissing him languidly. Steed pulled her closer, letting out a soft moan as she brushed against his cock.

Emma smiled against his mouth and moved her hips again making him growl and move his hands down to her backside.

“You like that?” She asked pulling back.

“Maybe a little,” he said as she rocked against him again.

He kissed her again, moving one hand up her back to tangle in her titan tresses as she continued to rock her hips.

“I want to be inside you,” he murmured against her mouth.

“I want that too.” She said, feeling his fingers dig into the flesh of her hip, urging her to move faster but she kept up her slow pace keeping him close to her entrance but not yet letting him inside.

Reaching down between them she took his cock in her hand giving him a few firm strokes. She smiled when his head fell back against the edge of the bath and he groaned in pleasure.

Shifting slightly she rubbed herself against the head of his cock, teasing him until he bucked his hips up and the head of cock slipped inside her.

Emma moaned and started to move her hips, only taking and inch of him inside her every time.

Steed held her hips as she teased him, “Vixen,” he groaned.

“You love it,”

“I do, and I love you,” he whispered leaning in for a kiss.

Taking hold of her, Steed pushed her down and thrust his hips up burying himself to the hilt inside her.

“I love you too John,” she sighed feeling him fill her, “Have I told you how much I love it when you’re inside me?” she grinned.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” he replied thrusting up into her again.

Her breath caught in her throat, “I love it when we make slow and gentle love or have hard and fast dirty sex.”

Her words sent an ache to his groin. Sliding out of her, he thrust his hips up again sliding deep into her and pulling her down for a kiss.

They moved together in a practised rhythm, their bodies so attuned to each other that no words were necessary. The love they felt for each other clearly displayed in every kiss and touch.

Steed came first, pulling her down hard against him as he spilled inside her. The feel of him pulsing inside her sent Emma over the edge into an intense orgasm. She gripped his neck as her internal muscles clenched around him.

Steed featherd kisses along her face as she came down from her high until she loosened her hold on his neck and leaned back to look at him.

“Well did that ease your muscles?” She smiled

Steed laughed out loud before kissing her softly. It was only when she shivered in his arms that he realised how cool the water had gotten.

Pulling back from her, he ran a hand up and down her back, “I think we better get out,” he suggested.

Emma nodded, “Yes. I seemed to have worked up an appetite after that,”

“Come on then,” Steed said holding her steady as she rose off him and got out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her chest before using another to dry her hair.

She was momentarily distracted by the sight of Steed getting out of the bath, his skin glistening from the water. Her eyes were drawn to his now flaccid cock, he was impressive when erect but even like this he was a thing of beauty.

He caught her looking at him and smirked, “Food first,” he said wrapping a towel around his waist.

Emma giggled coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist to rest on his toned stomach, “Yes darling,” she said nuzzling her cheek against his.


	7. Chapter 7

Steed smiled to himself as he parked the Bentley outside his apartment. He had gone to get some shopping after discovering that he had no food in the fridge, none that was still edible anyway.

When Emma had asked him when he last ate, he had shrugged his shoulders and mumbled that he wasn’t sure.

She had reacted with a gentle reprimand and instructions for him to go food shopping so she could make him dinner.

He had protested at first, telling her that he should be the one making her dinner but she had been insistent and he had relented.

Retrieving the shopping and flowers he had bought her from the back of the car and swiftly made his way up to his apartment.

As he opened the front door he gave into an urge he had had for a while and called out to Emma.

"Darling, I'm home,"

"In the kitchen," came her reply

The sight that greeted him when he walked into the kitchen made his body tremble with desire.

Emma stood by the sink wearing his shirt and as far as he could tell nothing else.

She could feel his eyes on her and turned to look at him. Immediately she noticed the way his eyes roamed over her, alight with love and desire.

Walking to where she stood he deposited the bags on the table and held out the bunch of red carnations to her, “For you,”

Taking them, Emma raised the blooms to her nose, breathing in their heady scent, “Thank you Steed, they’re beautiful,” she said and kissed him softly before going to the sink to put them in water.

Steed came up behind her and placed his hands on the counter on either side of her.

“That shirt looks better on you than it does me,” he murmured nuzzling her neck

“I’ve always liked your shirts, there so soft and comfortable,” she sighed as he took her ear lobe into his mouth.

Steed put his hands on her waist and turned her around to face him. “I’m so glad you’re here Emma,” he said, his words barely more than a whisper.

“So am I,” she said taking his face in her hands and placing the softest of kisses on his lips. It would have lasted longer but a persistent growl from Steed’s stomach interrupted them.

Giggling Emma pulled back, “Food first,” she said pushing away from him.

They cooked dinner together moving around the kitchen with the practice of two people highly attuned to each other.

Emma stood by the cooker stirring the pasta sauce she had made while Steed cut some bread. It was awfully domestic and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, thinking that if anyone had told him a few years ago that he would be happily cooking dinner with his soon to be fiancé, he would have thought them mad. But then he had met Emma, it wasn't that she had changed him, it was more that he wanted to be a better man for her.

“Oh Steed, I forgot to tell you,” Emma said drawing him from his thoughts, “Katherine telephoned while you were out, she wanted to know if we would like to spend a few days at their country cottage. It’s empty at the moment and she thought you and I could make use of it,”

Steed came and stood next to her, “A country cottage in the middle of nowhere, just you and I and no diabolical masterminds to disturb us,”

Emma turned the saucepan off and turned to him, draping her arms over his shoulders “No returning husbands,” she added

“A roaring fire,” he smiled, his mind wandering

“Steed it’s too warm for a fire,”

“Not if we don’t wear any clothes it’s not,” he grinned holding her waist.

“True,”

“It’s a good idea, hope you said yes,” he said sliding his hands down her side’s until he found the bottom of his shirt she was wearing, his fingers slipping underneath to find that his earlier thought had been correct. Beneath, she wore no underwear, his hands finding nothing but the silky smooth skin of her thighs.

Emma smiled at him, as much as she wanted him to continue his exploration, she really was very hungry and she was also concerned that Steed hadn't eaten for several days.

She kissed his nose before stepping out of his arms, “I said I’d check with you but if she didn’t hear from me then we would go,”

“Good, we get an early start tomorrow,”

They are their meal while discussing their trip, Emma pleased to note that steed ate everything on his plate. She had been shocked at how much weight he had lost in the past ten days and was determined to make sure he gained it back.

Finishing his pasta, Steed felt now would be a good moment to broach the subject of living arrangements. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous, she had already said she would say yes when he asked her to marry him, living together was surely just the logical thing to do. Lots of people lived together before they got married and recently apart from the last week he couldn’t remember a day they hadn’t spent together.

“Emma...”

“Mmm,” she said swallowing a mouthful of food.

“I was wondering...that is...I...um...”

Emma placed her knife and fork down. She had never seen Steed look so nervous and wondered what he had to be nervous about.

“Steed? What is it?”

“Will you move in with me?” He said hurriedly.

“Oh,” she said surprised

Mistaking her surprise for reluctance he quickly added,“You don’t have to. I just thought with your divorce and what I said to you earlier it might be a good idea,”

“John I-“

“It’s a silly idea isn’t it?”

“Will you let me finish,”

“Sorry,” he apologised lowering his gaze to the table.

She placed her hand on his where it rested on the table and waited until he looked up at her before continuing, “I would like to live with you very much. There will be talk of course but I’m alright with that if you are.”

Steed smiled and laced his fingers with hers, “I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t.”

“That’s settled then, until my divorce comes through we’ll live together...in sin,” she purred the last bit

“What a delightful idea,” he grinned


	8. Chapter 8

When Steed and Emma entered her apartment the next morning they were shocked by the scene that greeted them.

The place had been completely ransacked. Ornaments were smashed, chairs overturned and paintings slashed. At first, Emma thought she had been burgled but then she saw that written in bright red paint across the far wall was the phrase ‘Cheating Bitch’ and she knew only one person was responsible. Peter.

Steed spotted it at the same time she did and put his arm around her shoulders, he could feel the anger in her and had to work hard to keep his own under control.

"Lets get your things and get out of here," he said quietly.

Emma just nodded, still shocked at Peter’s cruelness.

Deciding the only things she really needed where her clothes and some sentimental items, she went to her bedroom. But when she opened the door she found that her entire wardrobe had been emptied onto the floor and cut into ribbons. Steed came up behind her, the sight before him making his temper rise again.

Emma quickly lifted the rug by the bed and opened a secret box beneath the floor boards. She sighed in relief when she found her family photo albums and the jewellery her mother and father had given her inside and undamaged.

Steed walked around the bed where he found the teddy bear he had given Emma nearly two years ago pulled to pieces.

“Bastard," he muttered under his breath standing up with the remains of the bear in his hands.

“It's alright Steed,” Emma said coming to stand by him, “they're just things. Most of it can be replaced, as long as I have you that's all I'll ever need,”

“You’ll always have me,” he said and kissed her forehead.

They packed everything that could be salvaged into her suitcases and dropped them off at Steed’s apartment before heading for the cottage.

When they arrived they found that Katherine had had the village shop deliver a large hamper full of their favourite food, there was even several bottles of champagne.

Emma had left steed in the bedroom while she went to change into something more comfortable in the bathroom.

When she came out 15 minutes later her heart warmed at what she saw. Steed lay sprawled on his back on the bed asleep, his legs hanging off the edge.

He had admitted to her yesterday that he hadn't really slept much in the past week and he hadn't really got a lot of sleep last right as they spent most of the night making love.

Not wanting to wake him, she climbed onto the bed and loosened his tie before laying down next to him where she drifted of to sleep as well.

It was some time later that she was gently roused from sleep by the soft caress of a hand on her hip. Opening her eyes she saw Steeds face smiling down at her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,”

“Really?” She chuckled as she felt his arousal pressing against her hip.

At some point he had woken and undressed down to his briefs. She was glad he preferred them to boxer shorts, there was something very alluring about Steed in briefs.

A long time ago, before they had become lovers the subject of boxers or briefs had come up on an investigation at an underwear factory and Steed had told her he couldn’t wear boxers.

When she had inquired why he had replied with a smirk on his face “Not enough support my dear,” Later she could see he told the truth, Steed was indeed a very well endowed man.

“I see someone’s feeling more awake,” she said looking down the length of his body to the bulge in his briefs.

Rolling to her side she ran her hand down his chest to rest on his hardening cock, rubbing him through the cotton material of his briefs.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me," She whispered

Steed was a little unsure since she had told him this morning that she felt a little tender from their lovemaking the night before.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded pushing his underwear off and discarding her nightdress.

Laying down on their sides, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands ran up and down her back, and she could feel his cock twitching against the soft skin of her mound.

She looked down between them and could see his erection pressing against her already wet pussy. He was so hard, so hot as he slid his cock through her folds, that she ached with every rub.

Lifting her face to his she took his lips in a deep searching kiss. Steed moaned into her mouth and lifted her leg over his hips, his cock finally sliding inside her tight channel.

"So good," she murmured against his lips.

She felt his hard cock sliding back and forth inside her, his pace slow and gentle as he eased deeper inside.

Emma held his head, fingers running through his thick hair making it stand up at all angles as he continue to push into her until Emma felt herself nearing release.

"Faster John!" Emma screamed as she felt him penetrate her again and again. Her body felt like it was on fire and she needed him to put it out.

Steed held her against him, his hand kneading her bottom as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He was getting close, he could feel it. His cock was nearly ready to burst.

"I'm going to cum, Emma," he moaned.

Her hips pushed up slightly changing the angle of penetration so he hit just the right spot inside her to send her over the edge.

She let out a moan as she came, her internal muscles clenching around him.

Steed followed moments later, emptying himself inside of her, filling her with his essence.

"Oh God Emma, I can’t stop," Steed cried his length continuing to pulse inside her.

"John!” Emma cried out, her eyes rolling back in her head at the the feel of him still hot and hard inside her.

Steed pushed in as deep as he could and finally stilled his hips. She felt the tip of his cock press against her cervix but it wasn’t painful in fact it felt very stimulating and combined with the warmth of his hot seed inside her, another orgasm ripped through her body.

She felt her whole body spasm as John's cock twitched and jerked inside of her and she could feel his balls tighten as they squeezed the last he had into her.

They held each other while they both regained their breath, Steed placing soft kisses to her head and rubbing her thigh until eventually he slipped out of her.

“That was incredible,” he said rolling onto his back, before turning his head to her, “I didn’t hurt you did l?” He asked worriedly

Emma snuggled up to him, her head on his chest, “No darling, you were wonderful,”

Steed ran his hand up her back to her head, fingers tangling in her auburn tresses, tugging gently until she looked up at him, “So were you. My wonderful...beautiful...intelligent..clever...sexy Emma,” each word accompanied by a kiss to her lips.

“I love you John,”

“I love you too,” he whispered kissing her gently.


	9. Chapter 9

When Emma awoke the next morning, it wasn't Steed she saw when she opened her eyes but Reginald the teddy bear, who rested against Steed’s pillow.

Smiling she sat up against the headboard and picked up Reginald as Steed came into the bedroom carrying a tray.

"I see you found him then," he said placing the tray down on the bedside table.

“Steed I didn’t even know you could sew. When did you do this?”

“Early this morning. I wanted to get it done before you woke up,” he said sitting down on the side of the bed.

Emma reached out to stroke his cheek, “You know you can be very sweet sometimes,” she said kissing him softly.

“And breakfast in bed too, I could get used to this. Although there seems to be a lot for one person,” she said eyeing the tray.

“I made some for me too,” he said picking up a slice of toast.

“Steed you don’t eat breakfast,”

“Not normally no but I seem to be ravenous this morning,”

“I can’t think why,” she chuckled

When Steed emerged from the bedroom later that morning Emma was surprised to see him dressed in Jeans.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in jeans Steed,” she said looking him up and down, noticing how tight they were across his groin.

“No I don’t really wear them but I thought these looked quite nice. Why don’t you like them?”

“No, no, I like them.” She said walking behind him, her eyes drawn to the way the jeans clung to his backside.

“Yes...” she hummed running her hand over his bottom, “...very nice indeed,”

“Emma if you do that we are not going to be going on that walk you wanted to take so much,” he warned pulling her to him.

“Alright, but I shall look forward to taking them of you when we get back,” she grinned squeezing his bottom before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

They walked through the fields hand in hand, it was a warm day but rain clouds hung in the air and Emma was grateful Steed had brought his umbrella.

Stopping by a large oak tree she wrapped her arms around his waist, “It’s beautiful here,” she sighed.

Steed nodded, “Yes, maybe one day we could look for a house here,”

“I’d like that. You could breed horses like you’ve always wanted to and we could go riding every day,”

“I’m all for riding every day,” he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively making Emma giggle.

Suddenly rain started falling. As quick as a flash, Steed had opened his umbrella and held it over them both.

“Come on we should go back, I think it’s time we were in front of that roaring fire,” he said taking her hand and turning to walk back to the cottage but before he took two steps Emma tugged on his hand pulling him back to her.

Leaning in she kissed him softly making him smile against her lips. Pulling back she stroked his face, “A roaring fire sounds wonderful but don’t forget the champagne darling,”

“Mrs Peel, when have I ever forgotten the champagne,”


End file.
